


A pile of shinny little stuff

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic, Dragon Oh Sehun, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Lu Han - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Minseok takes out a weird looking egg.All the eggs in the bag are white, except for this, which looks slightly... Minseok can’t pinpoint if his sight is getting worse or if the egg is really blue.Still, Minseok takes it out of the bag, almost dropping it to the floor when it starts to crack from inside.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A pile of shinny little stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say: it's my first time writing about Sehun and Minseok. I figured Sehun was the one that was better as a dragon, so this is why I chose him.
> 
> And **#happybirthday** Sehunnie.  
> I know it's not his birthday yet, but still.

Minseok takes off his shoes and turns on the lights before he leaves his completely drenched coat on a hanger to dry. No one but him was outside this afternoon, and there is a perfect logical reason for that and that’s the downpour outside. Only him would go shopping with this awful storm, but it was imperative to cook his dinner.

He places the groceries over the counter of his kitchen carefully, trying not to break the eggs.

His teapot is already steaming on the electric stove, so he turns it off (he never liked his tea too hot anyway). As he waits for the water to cool just a bit, he takes out everything he bought. Some milk, some juice, more rice, coffee, green onions, pork belly and eggs. There is also a package of noodles because he intends to cook ramyeon. There’s nothing to do and he’s lonely and bored as hell.

He boils water with the green onions and pork belly, he also adds soy sauce and ginger for his noodles as he prepares himself some oolong tea (Han was the one that convinced him that blue tea was the best for relaxation at noon).

Minseok sips his tea calmly, just hearing the sound of the rain outside. He looks at his window, watching how the city is covered in water and there are just a few colorful umbrellas with people underneath them rushing to cover themselves from the rain.

Just as he is about to turn off his stove, something removes in his bag of eggs, which is near the stove. Minseok, curious, checks it, casually wondering if he hasn't gone crazy after so many days stuck in his house and working from home. But something is moving inside, indeed.

Minseok takes out a weird looking egg. All the eggs in the bag are white, except for this, which looks slightly... Minseok can’t pinpoint if his sight is getting worse or if the egg is really blue. Still, Minseok takes it out of the bag, almost dropping it to the floor when it starts to crack from inside.

“H-holy fuck... I thought these hens weren’t inseminated-” but no chicken comes out the egg. Minseok looks astonished at how a dragon (yes, a motherfucking dragon!) starts to make its way out of the egg shell. “Sweet Lord-”

A small dragon, completely black with slightly tinted scales in a metallic shade of blue, that perfectly fits in the palm of his hand is now staring at him with big silver eyes. Minseok can feel his sharp tiny claws grasping lightly to his skin and its tail curling around his finger as an anchor.

The only thought in Minseok’s head is _didn’t the color of the dragon egg match the color of the dragon?_

“Uh-” the dragon doesn’t move at all. “Hello?” it mewls softly, barely opening its mouth, snuggling into his palm. Minseok doesn’t know what to do “Hey, little guy~” the dragon barely lifts his head and offers him a curious expression “How did you end up here, uh?” he lifts his hand to get a better view of the dragon. It has wings attached to its back, but they’re folded. He wonders what is the size of the wings when they’re open. “Where’s your mom?” the dragon doesn’t blink, and Minseok kind of gets what is happening. “Are you hungry, little one?”

Just then, Minseok remembers his pot with the water for his ramen.

Moving carefully with the dragon on his hand, he takes a piece of belly pork with his chopsticks, a difficult task considering that Minseok isn’t left-handed, but given that the dragon is resting in his right hand... He turns off the stove, he will need both of his hands to cook the next part, and he also needs to feed his new acquisition.

“I guess you want some meat? I hope it’s good enough” Minseok offers the piece of pork belly to the dragon using the chopsticks. It is a wise decision since the dragon’s teeth are completely formed and he watches it as it starts to eat. “I think you’ll need a name... What do you think?” the mythological creature ignores him. “Are you a he or a she?”

The dragon looks at Minseok, offended. It stands up in its back legs and displays its wings, showing a mesmerizing metallic blue color. It’s as if it was bragging about its body. _Some attitude has this one._

“Male, then?” _does a dragon smile?_ Apparently, there are a lot of things Minseok doesn’t know about dragons, not that he knew those existed in the first place. “Is Sehun a good name for a dragon?” he guesses it is, because the dragon, Sehun since now, curls his tail around his finger once again as he resumes his eating. “Alright Sehun, I’ll find a place for you to stay while I finish my dinner, ok?”

Sehun seems to understand, because he stops eating and walks over Minseok’s arm and he stops only when he reaches his shoulder, where he stays, staring at Minseok as if saying ‘go on, I won’t leave, finish your stuff’. Minseok sighs.

“You aren’t letting me go, are you?” 

Sehun remains over Minseok’s shoulder for the rest of the afternoon, while he finishes cooking his ramyeon, while he eats, and while he stays in the living room reading a book, because there’s really nothing else to do. He doesn’t want to watch Netflix anymore, and there’s nothing to watch on the internet, except bad news. Minseok has his fair share of bad news every morning, when he watches them on the TV, and it’s more than enough.

Sehun doesn’t seem to mind that, though. He just curls on himself, close to Minseok’s neck, probably trying to steal some heat for him.

 _Does a baby dragon need to be warm?_ _Do dragons really exist?_ Maybe Minseok has finally gone nuts.

Crazy or not, the company is welcomed. Minseok, as lonely as he is, he doesn’t want to be alone. He was thinking of adopting a cat before... well, everything. Maybe God finally decided to show him some mercy, or whatever, not that Minseok is a religious man.

**Baozi ✿ [22:45]** If you  
**Baozi ✿ [22:45]** Hypothetically speaking, of course  
**Baozi ✿ [22:45]** Found a dragon and kept it  
**Baozi ✿ [22:45]** Where would it sleep?

 **LuLu~ [22:46]** ?  
**LuLu~ [22:47]** I guess it depends  
**LuLu~ [22:46]** Of the size of the dragon

 **Baozi ✿ [22:48]** Small  
**Baozi ✿ [22:46]** It fits in your hand

 **LuLu~ [22:48]**. . .  
**LuLu~ [22:46]** A shoe box?

 **Baozi ✿ [22:49]** Would it need something to be warm?

 **LuLu~ [22:49]** Maybe some old clothes?  
**LuLu~ [22:46]** Why are you asking all of this?

 **Baozi ✿ [22:50]** ...I’m bored?

 **LuLu~ [22:50]** You’ve spent a lot of time in your house already, hyung

 **Baozi ✿ [22:51]** You too  
**Baozi ✿ [22:52]** Since you answered me  
**Baozi ✿ [22:52]** And change my contact name!!!  
**Baozi ♥♥♥ [22:55]** >:(

“Well, I guess it’s time for us to go to sleep. Do you dragons need to sleep at night?” Sehun yawns, proving he’s indeed tired. He’s a baby after all. “Alright, I’ll prepare you a place to sleep” Sehun blinks, his black pupils completely dilated now that almost the entire house is sunk in darkness.

Minseok takes Sehun with him to his room.

Once there, he looks for a shoe box and he takes some old pajamas his ex left behind.

“It’s ok if you burn them, I was planning on getting rid of this anyway” Minseok swears Sehun snorts. _Does he understand everything he’s saying? Do dragons talk?_ Minseok places the shoe box on the floor, and Sehun skillfully opens his wings and planes to his bed. He roars cutely and Minseok smiles “You’re welcome, Sehun”

He then undresses himself to change into comfortable clothes.

“Ah... What a day” he mumbles to himself, rubbing his neck and ready to go to sleep. He gives one last glance to the box Sehun is sleeping in, just to realize the dragon is staring at him. Minseok can’t decipher the meaning of his look “I hope you don’t eat me alive while I’m sleeping” Sehun shakes the spikes on his back and turns around, curling and hiding his head inside his body. 

‘I won’t eat you’

Minseok goes to sleep anyway, not minding if a dragon eats him alive. It would be the most interesting thing happening to him this week anyway.

  
  


Minseok wakes up, disoriented. He hears noises that he usually doesn’t hear and he blinks, still half asleep, trying to figure out what is happening.

It takes him a few seconds to recapitulate everything that happened yesterday.

“Sehun?” he stands up from his bed and he looks at the shoe box, finding it empty. He still hears noises coming from his closet. The door of the closet is slightly open “Sehun?” 

_Do dragons eat clothes? Do they sharpen their claws like cats?_

Minseok opens the door, fearing the worst.

“What is this?” Sehun is gnawing a silver 1₩ coin, and it’s protecting a small pile of coins and shiny objects. _Wait, is that the expensive gold with a diamond earring his ex lost in his house?_ “Where did you find all this, Sehun?” Sehun looks at him, and if Minseok wasn’t completely sure a dragon doesn’t have eyebrows, he would say Sehun is frowning. He growls before he covers the pile consisting of five or six coins (including the one he’s gnawing), the earring and a silver cross his grandmother gifted him.

“Interesting”

  
  


Minseok has to leave for food again, just that this time he has a dragon and he’s not sure if he can leave him alone.

“Ok, let’s do this. You are coming with me, but you can’t leave my pocket” Minseok points at the front pocket of his black hoodie. Sehun bites his finger, offended. Minseok hisses in pain as he licks the blood before it drips on his white carpet “I know you don’t like this, but you can’t stay here either. Be good, Sehun” the dragon growls before he gets in Minseok’s pocket.

Once again, Minseok buys some eggs (this time, he inspects them carefully before leaving the store), milk, rice and some vegetables. He puts the bags on the counter.

“Ok, you can go out again” Sehun leaves his pocket, dragging in his mouth another coin ”Hey! When did you leave my pocket? And where did you find this? You didn’t steal it, right?” Minseok tries to take the coin from Sehun, but he quickly runs to his pile in the closet, which has begun to suspiciously grow.

  
  


Sehun’s final size is about the size of a small cat. He still fits on Minseok's shoulder, and he usually doesn’t leave it, since he considers him his mother. It reached the point where he couldn’t hide him anymore, and he had to leave to the store (and basically everywhere) with him over his shoulder. Thankfully, Sehun can hide his wings and Minseok can say he’s a rare and very exotic species of salamander, imported from South America.

“What I’m telling you is...” Han says, as they enter Minseok's flat. And as soon as the door is closed, Sehun runs to his hiding place in the closet to deliver the treasure he found today “I don’t see you worrying anymore about the money, hyung”

Han is used to Sehun now, and Sehun likes Han. Enough to curl over his lap when he comes back from the closet.

“I get by, LuLu” Han hums, scratching around Sehun’s spikes (he seems to love this).

“Sure” Sehun stretches his wings as he yawns, Han smiles pleasedly. “I think he already knows I know he’s a dragon” Minseok looks at Han af if he was the one crazy between the two of them, but then he finally speaks.

“You knew?” Han laughs, disturbing Sehun’s sleep. He bites him, before he finds a comfortable position again.

“I found him leaving a gold ring on his pile of treasures the other day”

“Well, it saves me a lot of explaining” Minseok feels relieved.

“So, are you rich now?” Minseok nods as he sips some tea. He places another cup on the table in the middle of his leaving room for Han.

“And I have a dragon~”

“Would you be a good hyung and buy me that new camera I told you about?” Han wiggles his eyebrows.

“I’ll think of it”

“So mean” both of them know Minseok will end up buying the camera anyway. Surely Sehun wouldn’t mind, he likes Han enough to share some of his treasure with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's late. And I'm already tired. My eyes hurt, but I wanted to post this already, since it was supposed to be Minseok's birthday gift, but I guess now it can work as Sehun's gift too. Especially as Sehun gift, right? Since his birthday is closer.  
> Well, I'm still staying home, and as you read, Minseok is as bored as myself in this story. I don't mention the reason why they're staying home, but I guess you can imagine, right?  
> I just want to say, we're going to overcome this. It might takes us some time to get back to normal (if there's a _normal_ after this), but we'll do it at some point. Just be patient, and please stay at home. Wash your hands and stay healthy eating well (don't forget vitamin C is important).
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading, and I hope you all liked it.  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
